


There Should've Been A Veil - Happy Birthday Pete

by PagebyPaige



Series: Happy Birthday! [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 6.5.17, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mania Era, birthday fic, don't feel like tagging rn, happy birthday Pete, ill come back and do it one day, lol sorry, set like right the fuck now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Pete and Patrick must attend an Important Event and Things Happen(I'm bad at summaries)





	There Should've Been A Veil - Happy Birthday Pete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> Happy 38th Birthday, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!
> 
> Also, I really like italics.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can't believe it's _purple_."

"Yeah, I've been excited for literally months."

"I know, Pete. That's why we're doing it on your birthday, in _June_ , instead of in September like we planned."

"Shush, you're excited too," Pete pouts childishly.

"I mean, how could I not be? This is a big moment."

"Damn right it is," Pete affirms.

"I just can't believe we're doing this _outside_ , in _June_ , in _Chicago_."

"Patrick, it's the perfect time for an un -ahem- _veil_ ing."

"Pete, honey, that's not funny if there's no veil."

"But..."

"Just pretend, if you must." Patrick says with a sigh. "I'm going to go make sure everything's ready."

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done." Pete says with a nervous grin.

"I should hope so."

Patrick moves swiftly, anxiously. Lights decorate the trees around them, cased in purple. The little park in Chicago really is the perfect place for the event. He straightens his tie for the millionth time and hopes he looks presentable. Against all recommendations, he's wearing the old trucker hat Pete gave him back in '02.

He retreats out the way he came, listening from the back as people slowly trickle in, and speeches are made. He hears talk of Fall Out Boy, even of what came before. He hears talk of the hiatus, and of course, MANIA. He hears loving words, many about him, and then he's walking. He's concentrating just solely on keeping one foot in front of the other as he makes his way through the crowd and up to the front. As soon as he's there, he links his hands with Pete's and tries to calm down.

After the obligatory preface speeches, Patrick's asked if he'd like to say anything.

"Happy birthday, Pete Wentz." He grins as he looks directly into his boyfriend, no, _fiancé_ 's eyes.

In reply, Pete remarks, "I still think there should've been a veil," to which he earns some laughs.

A few nervous moments pass and all of the sudden Patrick's being asked the famous question, the jesus-this-is-way-too-fucking-long question.

"Patrick Martin Stumph," Patrick nods his head, affirming every word. "-part?" He sees Pete holding back a giggle at the last bit, just as he did when the question was posed to him. He's already given his answer, and now it's Patrick's turn.

"I do," he says clearly, firmly. People clap around them, he ignores them.

"Then, since I know you've been waiting," Patrick's humming with a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Surprisingly, this is the first time he's ever done it in public. "You may-"

The man doesn't even have time to get the words out before Patrick has Pete by the back of the head and is pulling him down, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Because he can.

They pull apart to cheering and the odd sneer. Patrick ignores them all; nothing is more important to him than the man standing right in front of him.

"I'm so glad you let me marry you," Pete says, grinning.

"Yeah, me too." Patrick agrees. "Now, you big 38-year-old, we have an album to prepare."

"And then I get my cake?"

"Yes Pete, and then you get your cake. Or are you forgetting the _wedding cake_?"

Pete's eyes light up with excitement and he practically drags Patrick off for cake and dancing and just _them_.

And _then_ they prepare for the album. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, taking cues from @closethegoddamndoorswat here, how many people did I fool? (I was going for you thinking that it was an album release party, or something)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated (especially if my attempt at deception succeeded!)


End file.
